


What's with all the shouting?

by Starhallow



Series: ARYA AND GENDRY WEEK 2018 :) [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Arya and Gendry week day 2, Based on a Tumblr Post, He is REALLY oblivious, Ned Stark knows nothing, axgweek, caught red-handed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starhallow/pseuds/Starhallow
Summary: Ned and Robert discuss marriage for the legitimized Prince Gendry when the screams of a "lady" get their attention.





	What's with all the shouting?

“You can go home if you want, Ned. Stannis will help me find a way out of this. Go home, and be with the woman that loves you”. Those were the words Robert had spoken to him three nights Ned had carried the heavy book of lineages to the King’s chambers. He had expected to find Robert deep in his cups, maybe surrounded by a couple of whores, but the look on Robert’s deep blue eyes had stopped Ned from leaving. Jon was safe, and Cat would have to understand: he had to stay.

They spent two days deciding behind closed doors. The Kingslayer was to be sent to the Wall, the injuries on the stump that used to be his sword hand would be treated by the Brother that was to sail to White Harbour by the end of the week. Cersei was to be returned to the Rock, to her brother Tyrion. Tywin Lannister had been so ashamed by the news, his heart had given in. But the children. Robert was most concerned about the children. Not Jeoffrey, who he had decided to send to the wall, for he was a little shit. However, beautiful Myrcella and sweet Tommen kept the King awake at night. It was only when Tyrion came to beg for the lives never endangered, that it had been decided they would stay with their uncle.

Of that, it had been almost six years. Eddard knew of Gendry, or better, Prince Gendry. He knew he was Robert’s the moment he had set eyes on the boy. However much, Gendry looked like his father, his character must have been inherited from his mother. He was good, and gentle, and not really as stupid as Ned’s youngest daughter claimed him to be. So, because Gendry was good, Robert became better. He stopped drinking, only enjoyed the occasional prostitute, and started taking care of the Seven Kingdoms the rest had taken with himself.

It had all gone smoothly for years until the time came. The time was then, and Prince Gendry Baratheon had to marry. Robert wanted Gendry to marry Arya, he had told Ned as much, but Robert had promised Sansa a crown, and Sansa wanted to be queen, at least, she had. The only reason why Arya stayed behind in the capital was so she could keep her dancing lessons with Syrio. Even if she liked Gendry well enough, and spent a lot of time with him exploring, she had no interest in boys. No. Not his little Arya.

With all that in his hands, he was once again walking the gardens with Robert the topic of the prince’s marriage about to show it’s ugly head once more when they heard a commotion coming from near the rose garden.

Arya stood red in the face accusingly looking at Margaery Tyrell who was sitting on a bench with her spine so straight Ned feared it would snap. Gendry stood in the middle of them, his eyes on Sansa who was only two or three steps behind Arya.

“What is the meaning of all the shouting?” Robert asked.

“Father…” Gendry started.

“I caught them!” Arya screeched. “I caught them conspiring, whispering about Sansa and the arranged marriage!”

“You got it wrong M'lady!” Gendry said slipping to his old mannerisms.

“Don’t call me that!” Arya answered turning furiously red, almost the same way Cat would turn red when Ned whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Funny, how the same traits could be inherited to show in completely different circumstances.

“And why are you, Lady Arya outraged by it, when your sister seems unfaced?” Robert asked amused.

“My sister is a lady, and incapable of making a scene.”

“Your sister just doesn’t want to marry me.” Gendry mumbled stubbornly.

“Sansa, do you want to marry the Prince?” Ned asked his eldest.

“No” Sansa answered in a heartbeat.

“And why not?” Arya said turning against her sister. “He is good, he is loyal, he cares about his people, he studies to overcome the shortcomings he thinks he has but no one cares about, he is handsome, and sweet, not a bad dancer, and he …” Arya stopped then and blushed furiously.

“Well, that settles it then” Robert grinned.

“Father,” Gendry said amused, “I have reason to believe the Lady Sansa is rather sad that if she were to marry me, she would have to stop visiting Highgarden. It may be of advantage to let her pursue a marriage there. Margaery’s brother Loras is very fond of her.” Poor Margaery blushed and squirmed when put on the spot in such a way. Ned liked the girl. She had always been so very nice to Sansa, and their friendship had grown in such ways in the years sharing the roof of the Red Keep, they seldom slept in different rooms anymore.

“We shall talk about it tomorrow with your uncles present.” Robert answered. “And Gendry?” He asked calling his son closer to him “you may want to give the Lady Arya part of her name-day gift now.” He added winking. Gendry smiled, took Arya’s hand in his, and pulled her somewhere.

“What has gotten into the children today?” Ned asked when they were far enough, having left Sansa and Margery closely whispering to each other on the bench.

“You jest, surely.” Robert asked.

“What about?”

Robert laughed, he laughed until day turned into night and the candles of the Red Keep started dying out.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed day 2!!! ;)  
> Star:*


End file.
